


Another few minutes

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 16:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8379274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: The one where Josh's date doesn't show up and everyone knows why





	

Josh sat in the booth of a restaurant, looking around nervously. It was his second date with this girl and he’d been excited about coming to see her again. It seemed like she thought the opposite. They were supposed to meet up exactly twenty-three minutes ago and she still hadn’t shown up. It made it even worse that Josh had gotten there early, called in hours before to make sure they had a reservation. 

 

Josh sat in the booth of a restaurant, looking around, looking at the people who watched him. They all looked sad, knowing, they all knew why Josh was sad. 

 

He was stood up. He should have know that the beautiful redhead that pulled him into bed and fucked him until the sun came up only wanted him for that one night. She was polite enough to respond, to say that she would love to see him again. She wasn’t polite enough to be honest. 

 

Josh sat there and wondered when he could do the walk of shame. He didn’t want to buy an expensive meal and eat alone, he didn’t want to even buy an expensive meal for two people but he’d wanted to impress her, wanted her to stay. He thought tears might start when the waitress walked up to him.

 

“Another few minutes?” She asked, looking at the still full glass of water that sat opposite of Josh. He nodded his head, tugging at the sleeves of his nice button down shirt. She had said she thought the color purple would look nice on him so he’d worn purple. He thought she would have smiled when she saw it, thought she would have told him how good he looked. If anything, she would have only been interested in the way her painted black nails tore it from his body. 

 

He sighed. It hadn’t been the first time he’d been used for his body, for his kindness. Leading him on until they’d gotten enough orgasms and enough things from him. Leaving him like he didn’t have a heart, like he hadn’t gotten attached to the feeling of waking up in bed with someone, of not being alone. He looked across the booth and realized he’d wake up alone again, the day after that, that he wouldn’t find someone because he couldn’t trust them. 

 

The waitress came by again.

 

“Would you like to start an appetizer for when they get here?” She asked kindly, the look in her eyes already knowing what everyone else in the room knew, too. Josh shook his head.

 

“No, they’ll be here real soon. I might have gotten here too early, I think I told them thirty instead of on the hour,” he explained and neither of them believed his words. 

 

Tears threatened to spill and he tried to blink them away. A few murmurs sounded around him and Josh felt bugs crawling up his skin like the murmurs were about him. The seat across from him squeaked as someone sat down and Josh felt his heart in his throat as he looked over at the person.

 

It wasn’t her, not by a long shot. The person across from him had short brown hair, standing up higher than it should because of how fluffy it was. They had a wide smile on their face as they stared at him and pleading eyes. 

 

“Sorry, babe, got caught up in traffic, it was a nightmare,” he said, a little too loudly and the tears melted away but Josh was about to yell at him, about to ask him to leave, she’ll be here soon, she’ll be offended.

 

“I didn’t want you to be alone,” he said, leaning forward so only Josh could hear. Josh remembered that she wouldn’t show up, that it was a longshot even when he’d asked. He bit the inside of his cheek and nodded, looking down at the tabletop. 

 

“You don’t have to do that. I was about to leave. Besides, weren’t you with a date or something?” Josh asked, looking back up to the boy with the same wide smile as before. He shook his head and shrugged.

 

“Well, yeah, no, but yeah. Came with my friend but he’s just a friend. A friend date. He told me I should come over, said I looked too upset and people might think he was being emotionally abusive,” the boy said, rolling his eyes and smiling wider. Josh looked around and found another boy that was watching them. He gave Josh a small wave before he turned back to his food. 

 

The waitress came over, a smile on her face. She looked relieved, the others in the restaurant looked relieved. It seemed they believed the lie. 

 

“Can I get you two anything?” She asked and the boy ordered for himself, turning to Josh and smiling. Always smiling, Josh thought his smile was distracting. 

 

“I’ll just get the same,” Josh said finally, looking down at the table.

 

They sat together quietly before he spoke up again.

 

“My names Tyler and I’ve been stood up before. Sucks a whole frickin’ lot,” he explained, biting at his nails. His smile was gone and Josh felt a little disappointed. 

 

“My names Josh and I just got stood up. Sucks a whole frickin’ lot,” he said, feeling more like he was at a therapy session rather than a faux date. Tyler smiled anyway and nodded. 

 

“It’s why I came over. I won’t make you do anything gross or coupley, promise. Don’t even need a goodbye kiss,” he said and Josh thought it was kind, thought that it was unnecessary since it wasn’t even real. 

 

Tyler turned out to be a great distraction. By the time Josh was offering to pay for dessert, he’d already heard all of Tyler’s life story.

 

“We can order dessert but I’m paying for that and dinner,” Tyler said, smiling as the waitress walked up to them, not giving Josh enough time to protest.

 

“Why?” Josh asked once the waitress left. Tyler’s smile fell away and he looked seriously, even a little upset. 

 

“Because you got stood up and you were upset, this is my way of trying to cheer you up. I don’t expect you to take me home or kiss me or even ask for my phone number, I just want you to leave here and not look like you’re about to cry,” Tyler explained and Josh thought that after what he’d done, those would be the least Josh could do. His wounded pride was worth more than a kiss or a conversation over text, maybe even more than one morning of waking up and not being alone. 

 

“Well, I mean,” Josh started, trying to figure out how to word his proposition. Being alone sounded like the worst thing for him. “If you wanted to then you could come over? We can watch a movie or something, eat food, more food,” he said, realizing how odd it sounded. He felt like he understood Tyler, that Tyler understood him. He thought that, at the very least, they could become friends after this. Tyler nodded his head and Josh felt his chest loosen, felt a little less alone.

 

“Yeah, movies sound good,” he said, pulling out his phone and typing something. 

 

They ended up on Josh’s couch, blankets piled around them and pillows, a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table in front of them. Josh had had every intention of watching the movie, what he got instead was a lap full of Tyler. 

 

“You’re really cute and I’ve got a thing for wounded guys,” he said, hands gentle where they touched Josh’s cheeks. It reminded him too much of red hair and a stood up date but Josh didn’t stop himself as he leaned in, kissing Tyler harshly, pulling him in closer, wanting to feel him, feel less alone. Tyler pushed at Josh’s chest, eyes wide when they finally pulled away.

 

“No, I,” Tyler started and was interrupted by Josh.

 

“Shit, sorry, I misinterpreted, I’m so sorry, you can leave if you want, I, fuck,” he said, looking away from Tyler, his cheeks heating up. Tyler huffed but didn’t move. 

 

“Josh, you’re an idiot. I want you to kiss me but not like that. If you kiss me like that then it feels too much like a one night stand, feels like I’d have to leave in the morning,” he said and they both thought that maybe it was too much. Tyler made it sound like he was offering himself a longer stay in Josh’s home. He made it sound too much like he had feelings, like he wanted something more. Josh wanted the same thing. 

 

He wanted to wake up tomorrow with Tyler in bed, still half asleep and sleepy smiles. He wanted to stand in the kitchen and make a mess of pancake batter. He wanted to lick it off of Tyler’s cheek. Josh wasn’t sure where it came from but he wanted it.

 

Maybe it was from the understanding they seemed to have, the feeling of someone getting their hopes up, crushing them in public. Josh was wounded, felt ashamed, felt like someone had taken every ounce of his soul. But Tyler sat down and handed some of it back, he talked until Josh laughed, he offered comfort, offered support. Josh didn’t mean to fall in love but he did.

 

So Josh kissed him slowly. They held each other and there was no teeth, no nails. It was soft lips and fingertips, touching and feeling, remembering for when morning came.

 

Josh didn’t feel so alone as he stripped their clothing off, as he touched Tyler gently. He kissed at Tyler’s skin until Tyler begged for more, until he begged for Josh. They fit together better than they should have, Tyler fit into Josh’s bed too easily. 

 

Josh fucked him rough, the only way he knew. He remembered red hair and claws that demanded more, demanded something harder but Tyler wasn’t red hair and he didn’t have claws. His fingertips were soft on Josh’s cheek and his eyes were pleading.

 

“Hey, hey,” he said, trying to get Josh’s attention. He smiled, always smiling, always so soft, “Slower, don’t rush.” Josh listened. He fucked Tyler slowly, holding him as they moved. Tyler whispered to him the entire time, praising him, telling him how good it felt. Josh thought that it was the best he could have felt. 

 

Josh finished inside of Tyler, face pressed into Tyler’s neck and tears staining their skin. Tyler didn’t even mind that he was still hard. He held Josh as he cried, until he was done. He held Josh as they kissed, touching sweaty skin and sweaty hair. Tyler pulled away and gasped for air.

 

“Touch me, touch me, touch me,” Tyler begged, guiding Josh’s hand back to himself, leaned into the touch, sighed at the touch. Josh moved slowly still, watching as Tyler moaned and smiled. He thanked Josh and curled up with him. 

 

Tyler was there in the morning and apologizing that he had to go to work. He gave Josh his number and asked for Josh’s in return. He sent photos during his shift of things he thought was funny and he asked Josh if they could have a real date this time, if he could spend the night again. 

 

“I just want to watch movies this time,” he said when he showed up for their second date. “Maybe cuddle depending on if you buy me dessert. If dessert is really good you get one kiss.” 

 


End file.
